1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to an image recording apparatus that records an image on a recording medium, and more particularly, to an ink-jet recording apparatus that performs image recording by ejecting ink drops on to a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image recording apparatus using ink (generally referred to as an ink-jet recording apparatus), inks of different hues, such as yellow, cyan, magenta, and black, are supplied to the recording head, and a color image is formed by ejecting ink of the respective colors from the recording head according to a specific method for forming dots on a recording medium. A recent recording apparatus is able to perform image recording using a technique, called “marginless recording.” Marginless recording is a recording method by which image recording similar to a picture may be achieved by ejecting ink across the entire recording medium (that is, ink is ejected to the outer border of the recording medium).
In a case where the marginless recording is performed, there is a need to convey a recording medium precisely so that no margin is formed in the outer border portion. In other words, there is a need to detect the exact position of the edge of the recording medium being conveyed. Various image recording methods have been proposed in the related art. For example, in one known image recording method, a media sensor is mounted to the carriage that holds the recording head, and the media sensor detects the positions of both edges of a recording medium each time an image is recorded on to the recording medium by a specific feed amount (for example, ¼ inch), so that scanning of the carriage is controlled according to the detection result.
In this known image recording method, the media sensor comprises, for example, a light transmitting element and a light receiving element. Light transmitted from the light transmitting element is reflected on a recording medium and the presence of a recording medium is detected as the light receiving element receives the reflected light. For the position of the edge of the recording medium to be detected exactly by such a media sensor, the media sensor moves at a low speed with respect to the recording medium. This known image recording method, however, takes a long time to detect the position of edge of the recording medium, which increases an amount of time needed for image recoding.